The lost treasure
by karmy 014
Summary: "great treasures hide beneath the pure hearts":how is van de fanel? what is the price of the discovery? and in what way will it change hitomi's boring life? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dilando!

Dilando… that mysterious name that brought fear into every heart, that made soldiers sweat under their tocks, that made great kings go crazy insane…

Who is that man? Why on earth does he terrify everyone so much?

I had to find out I couldn't control the urge of discovering his identity. Ever since I was a child there was this story told in various ways yet always the same…

A cute princess (usually referring to me, since I was a real princess) and a strong loving prince with wonderful looks (referring now to my fiancé Allen Mandau de Schezar, since he too was a prince) who would always save his princess from the evil, dangerous, maniac pirate… referred to usually as dilando.

And I still remember till now the chills on the back of my governor when she talked about the pirate. I don't know why I never liked those stories, they wear such clichés, I wanted something else, something new and dangerous…

But my story so far isn't that much different… lamer of course, missing magic and fairies. Yet I was engaged to a prince with long blond hair and bright blue eyes (considered charming for every girl, but me). He is rich and he will soon become king of the country… he is a "dragger". A very good one that all the ladies of the court think I am lucky that he had chosen me.

Well our parents did interfere in his choice. But still he acted all nice and caring around me, but no true love was to mention. In fact I never knew what love was I have never felt it for anyone.

Oh sorry! Too much blab talk… back to that moment: I am dressing up for my wedding! Everyone seems exited but I am not, I am busy thinking about what I had discovered yesterday…

_Flash back: (author)_

_It was dark, every person in the palace had gone to sleep only princess hitomi couldn't find sleep she had been dreaming about that pirate named dilando: she had always imagined him like some ugly man in every way with crazy white hair and bloody red eyes, and with black teeth always out to break homes and separate families…_

_She had heard once the story of him being put in prison for 13 years in the famous "Chateau Dive" and was the only person in history to have come out of there alive. _

_So she went steadily down the stairs bear foot with only a candle to light her way. She went into her father's office and brought the old key hidden under a shelf and went down the underground basements and entered the small room where all the files concerning old prisoners are held. After hours of searching she had found a file classified forbidden, so she opened it and like she guessed it was about dilando. But unlike the other files there was no personal info about his origins or the reason of his imprisonment, not even a picture of him only few words were written: "life long prison ... Recommended by prince Allen... Classified dangerous to the royal thrown. Name: van de Fanel". She took the paper and rushed back to her room and hid it in her tiny gold box._

Actual time:

'Van de Fanel…'

"Darling are you done?" said Prince Allen as he was slightly opening the door.

"No don't come in! Don't look! It is bad luck for the groom to look at his bride's dress before the ceremony" said the princess horrified.

He giggled slightly and closed the door. Then as soon as the governor dressed the princess fully she turned around and walked away to leave the princess a few moments alone.

S o hitomi went out on the balcony of her room to breathe in some fresh air. It was then she saw a weird man hiding behind the bushes and she decided to go down and find out who he was.

As she was heading out the door towards the bushes the man saw her and decided to hide and just as she reached them. He grabbed her from the back and silenced her and took her away. She had tried to fight back or scream but both ways she couldn't.

Author note : I hope you like the start, sorry it's a bit short but I promise the next chapter will be better, kindly read and review : you can make the change !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The adventure begins:

When she had opened her eyes she had seen herself behind prison bars and locked inside a large side of a hill. The nature surrounding it was amazing but the inside of it was dark and sinister.

There were two guards standing on the sides of her cage. They had weird clothing and hats. She knew she was in trouble, in really serious trouble…

"Look who just woke up!"

Hitomi looked up at the source of the sound and found a young man, tall, handsome, with an olive skin wild black hair and mesmerizing green eyes with one covered eye.

"What's wrong princess? Cats got your tongue?" the man said again with a lot of sarcasm.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" her voice sounded a bit scared and shocked even though she had tried to hide it.

"Well I am a pirate, but not just anyone, you know me as dilando" and he smirked, expecting her to freak out completely.

Suddenly all her fear disappeared and all what was left was her disbelief of what she saw in front of her. That man standing there looks nothing like"the dilando" her mind has always pictured otherwise.

"You! You are dilando?"

"Yes it is me… why are you so astonished?" he said a bit offended by the fact that she was no longer scared.

"Well I can say that you don't scare me, at all, and if you try to hurt me you will be in deep trouble"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Really and who will hurt me? Your little Allen"

This time he had all his men laughing around him before he continued:

"Just let me tell you your little Allen went and kissed the ground before he could even raise his sword up on me"

"But it is not Allen that you should fear, it's me"

This made all the men laugh till they couldn't raise their selves of the floor no more. He was more than shocked about how eased and confident she seemed and it teased him more than ever.

"You! Really! And what do you know?"

"Oh trust me I know more than you think I do" then she looked deep into his green eye.

"Very funny. So tell me what you know about me?"

"I know that Allen is pissed because of you to ever want you in prison for ever and yet you have escaped"

"Well everyone knows that! You are bluffing" after adding that he turned his back to leave until she said:

"But not dilando, or should I say VAN DE FANEL"

As he heard his name he froze and then turned back to her and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What… what did you say?"

She was shocked by the way he looked at her but she was not intimidated she was living the adventure she wanted. All of a sudden she had forgotten all about her wedding and the people waiting and her worried parents and her groom to be, she was enjoying her current state.

"I said van de Fanel"

"What else do you know?"

"Well that is quite enough for me and will lead me to more"

He suddenly smirked and came closer to her cage and said:

"And to think I just wanted to scare your little Allen and destroy his wedding and then give you back… my mistake. You are never leaving alive, I will make sure your secret stays secret"

And with that said he turned his back and ordered the guards to never leave her sigh and entered back to his residence.

All the night past both of them couldn't get any sleep: van was looking for a way to keep his prisoner silent, and hitomi was thinking about a way to protect herself from the cold night.

She indeed was starving; she was given nothing to eat since the morning and the guards had slept and there were wolves all around.

And as she was getting her hand between the prisons bars to pick up a little fruit to eat one of the wolves attacked her and bit her hand.

She had screamed so loud that the wolves ran away terrified.

It was about dawn when that happened and as van heard her voice he went out of his room and rushed over to see what has happened when he found blood all over the floor and on her dress and her tears are filling her face.

He rushed to her unconsciously and rapped her wound with a piece of his shirt he had ripped of.

"Don't worry, it's going to be ok, it's going to be ok"

'He is so caring' that was the only thought that had crossed her mind. She couldn't watch elsewhere as he was rushing to stop the bleeding wound.

Later on when her wound was rapped he looked at her:

"I guess you won't be staying outside anymore" then he looked at his men as he added:

"Give her something else to wear and let her in the room and go seek some wood"

So the men did as they were told and van stayed outside to guard the room to prevent the princess's escape and to make sure she is safe.

It didn't take long before the men returned and hitomi was completely dressed.

Van couldn't help but smile at her when she was out; she just looked amazing in that dress. But hitomi could stop sadness in his eyes whenever he looked at her wearing it.

When she took her eyes off him she noticed that it was already dark and the men were gathering wood around and preparing it.

"They are not going to burn me in that are they?"

"Ha ha ha! No that is going to make us warm more than that I am sure that even if we boil you in that fire you would still be uneatable" he couldn't help but smirk when she reacted to what he just said and ended up laughing.

The night got darker and most of van's men went to sleep till there was no one except him and hitomi. She focused her look on him he seemed sad.

He is so different than what she had imagined him: she thought he was ugly, but he was beautiful. She thought he was heartless but she was discovering that he was caring.

"You look really nice in that dress" his words had distracted her.

"Oh… thank you"

"You know… that dress used to belong to my mother… she died years ago"

He then turned and looked at her with really sad eyes seeking to see what is left from his mother in that dress.

Hitomi somehow couldn't handle the look in his eyes she had to change his course of thoughts.

"So where am I sleeping tonight"

"Oh… well certainly not out here! Your life is needed. And we are not going to let your prince have you back so easily now are we?"

Then he took her hands and chained them and did same to her feet and carried her up bridal style and put her to bed in the room opposite to his so he makes sure she doesn't escape.

Meanwhile in the palace:

"How come you didn't find her? It has been two days since she was kidnapped what do I tell her father, King Hubert? What do I tell the kingdom? She was kidnapped by that good for nothing Dilando! Find her and do whatever it takes"

"But sir we are no match for Dilando and his crew besides you know that we have no idea where he can be"

"I will go search with you! And when I find him I WILL kill him this I promise you"


End file.
